mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edward Nigma
Welcome to my talk page! Here you can talk to me. You have been reading for: . Friend Request I'm glad someone is glad I'm here! Anyway, I've send you a friend request now, so brick away! Adamlenton1 (talk) 07:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you're glad! thanks for accepting my friend request! No problem! Adamlenton1 (talk) 08:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you accept my friend request too? I'm rank 3 also so I can help.Naiansa (talk) 18:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I have also sent you a friend request. I am rank 4. Please accept it! wertyu4076(talk)7.50,September 8,2012(UTC) Store Hiya, I've moved your store page to User:Legocityfan119/Rank_0-1_store so it's under your user space rather then in the main pages area. Cheers, 07:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I have moved it again. Your store does not belong in the main space the first part of the title must place it under your user space. 02:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Yes, it's my cat. :P Adamlenton1 (talk) 08:14, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Order When will you send my honey pie Legocityfan119? 18tanzc 00:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It looks like the delays are worse than he thought. Adamlenton1 (talk) 09:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) But what delay would make him unable to get online for this long? 18tanzc 16:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) There's loads of things ranging from moving house to illness. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 18:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Very true. i did not think of that. 18tanzc 18:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I want to give him some items and ask if I could help. I also made the links between here and the shop. I'm pretty proud of myself. :P ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 19:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) you made the links? Good Job! I'm pretty sure he could use all the help he can get! 18tanzc 20:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. Anyway, it kinda' explains my strange order at your shop and my weird purchases on the MB's :P. I'm starting to miss him a bit :( ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 19:52, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I guess it does. If you need some help with anything, just let me know. 18tanzc 20:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) p.s. When will I get my honey pie that I all ready payed for? I've sent you a Honey Pie. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 17:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 18tanzc 00:13, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Stock Do you want me to get you anymore stock? It looks like you could use it :P Adamlenton1 (talk) 08:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Store Improvement For the Items to be able to blend in, I need to change the picture that you guys have. It will still be an Apple, But a different picture. Is this ok? Also, What color do you want it? 18tanzc 00:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Hmm.... Not sure about the colour. Can you try and get it as close the the background as possible please, thanks! ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean the Background of the Item? The Background is white, So I can do any color. 18tanzc 16:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The background of the store, you know, the light green sort of colour. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 17:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok. It may take some time and a few tries to get it. 18tanzc 17:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Is that ok? 18tanzc 00:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Which colour are you trying to get? The three theme colours are #E6EC69 #DCEFBE #E7F4D2. Hope that helps, 03:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank A3k! That Helps a lot! 18tanzc 04:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) All Right, Adamlenton1, Is this it? 18tanzc 04:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! It's a lot better, thanks. Now we just have to wait and see if LCF likes it. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) The heat's on! :P 18tanzc 15:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Your store I made a few changes to your store, to make it better (In my opinion). If you want me to change them back, I can. I would also like to work at your store, if you let me. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 08:58, February 19, 2012 (UTC) You Still here? Hey Legocityfan119, are you still active? 18tanzc 01:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) LOL, that's exactly what I came here to ask. :P And, if you are active, check the message above this from me about your store. ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 17:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Auction! Come and bid in my Auction! {C} 18tanzc 21:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Images I noticed you uploaded 330px-Not_You_2.png this appears to be a new version of 330px-Not_You.png if that's the case could you make it a new version of that instead and mark one for deletion. Thanks, 09:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Store under userspace When you renamed your store you ended up moving it into the mainspace (where articles belong) it needs to be named with User:your username/''Store name'' I've moved it all back under your user space as just User talk:Legocityfan119/Store for now and updated the redirects for Rank 0-1 store so those links still work. Cheers, 09:48, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Help With Your Store Hey LCF119, I just noticed that you have a lot of area marked as "do not edit this" and "will add soon" sections on your store. Do you need any help with that, because I will willingly help you. 20:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, if you can make a poll for the prices. oh, and 18tanzc has a problem with the home page on his store. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) type the question and choices below and i'll create it for you. 20:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) actually, there's a couple. Poll #1 How are the prices in my store? *Low *Overpriced *Average Poll #2 Should there be more items in my store? *Yes *No {C}Thanks, Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Done. 21:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, LS24! My store is much better now. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Need help with anything else? 21:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sure! okay, I need you to help me change the table colour #E6EC69 Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Is that the color you want? or do you wanna use the colors set for Rank 0? 21:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) That sounds alot better! thanks for the suggestion! It will look better that way! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I can't really read the polls that much. Is it possible for you to change the text color? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sure 22:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Finished! Does it look better? 22:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, dude! It looks better than ever before! One of the reasons I went inactive was because of that. I made way more bricks and items that way! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Need anymore help? 22:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok... can you spruce up the rank 5 area please? Oh, and you'll see a floating clear brick to the right in the orders section. Can you please make it green? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Done! 22:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I meant the orders section where you place orders. Sorry. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Done! 22:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) OK! Just one more thing: Can I have the Clear brick on the Store area back? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Done. 23:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. If I need any more help, I'll leave you a message. P.S. I'm going to sell you a little something. Check your store. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Tires For all that tires, I just wanted to wanted to have fun...(my account #2 used all his clicks on my merchobot mod and I had a few user friends so I knew this was going to happen.)Naiansa (talk) 13:12, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I changed something in your store...(the amount of tires from 30 to 81) and from "In Stock" to "A Lot". I can change it back or change the number since I suspect you used some of the tires.Naiansa (talk) 13:18, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and just want you to know that I have 135 tires! ...Naiansa (talk) 13:23, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you get the dice quest badge? If you could, I want to know where the dice quest game is. Because one of my 5 accounts ( g6t5 ) got it, and my other 4 ( naiansa, naiansa2, naiansa3, naiansajr ) couldn't seem to find the game. Well, i have one reason I think why the dice quest game isn't on the website. g6t5 is my oldest account, and the LEGO games products website was diffrent by having the fun zone that included the dice quest game. But, when my other 4 accounts all tried to get to the dice quest game, the LEGO games website was changed, with no fun zone. So, my reason is time. I understand that you don't have the badge either, but when my friend got the badge recently, I got questions in my mind. I'm not sure if I have to edit the article about the dice quest game in the MLNwiki because I'm not really convinced that the dice game is not there anymore. If you can help, please reply. Thanks!Naiansa (talk) 22:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I wonder if it was only me who noticed the the game was gone because after I posted the last message someone changed the Dice Quest game article. Wish it was me!Naiansa (talk) 20:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) The cached page doesn't work... but thanks for trying!Naiansa (talk) 21:09, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey LCF119 How did you make your page backround black Green-ninja2029 (talk) 12:42, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Your Videos Comment: Really great job making them! One thing, I can understand the videos well, but at least try to add some quotes (good job with the captions, though) or something like that because they are silent. From a rating of 0-10 (0 being the worst) I would say 8! (awesome!).Naiansa (talk) 03:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Store I would like to apply for a job at the store Frogspyer (talk) 13:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I am always availble to work in your store if you need some help!Naiansa (talk) 18:18, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for hiring me and for the link! I've mailed you something in return, so check your mailbox! (Be sure to sign after editing on a talk page.) DID I SIGN?? :PNaiansa (talk) 19:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) warning of sorts Hiya consider this a friendly warning your edit to User:76.125.5.27 comes very close to being harassment. ok. Cheers 02:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Gaaah! That I did not know. Sorry, won't do it again. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 19:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ??? When I looked into my inventory, BOOM! EVERYTHING was messed up!!!!!! I used to have a organized page, but today I think someone hacked into my account!!! (suspected people: ijalbrc)Naiansa (talk) 19:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I changed the password, but my other accounts...Naiansa (talk) 16:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, all of them are diffrent (the passwords). By the ways, I added naiansa3rd, naiansa23rd, and naiansa33rd. Really?... Where did you learn that?Naiansa (talk) 17:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok.. I have deleted naiansa33rd, naiansa23rd, naiansa3rd, naiansa3jr, naiansa2jr, naiansa3. (I have kept naiansa2 and naiansajr.) P.S. ? Oh... Now I can do the L.U. . Naiansa (talk) 17:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yep. whew, I survived!Naiansa (talk) 18:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Good thing you named your other accounts diffrent than Legocityfan119.Naiansa (talk) 18:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Does google say that you can have more than one gmail account?Naiansa (talk) 18:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...Naiansa (talk) 18:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Glatorian Contract I know!'' I was going to tell you that! Oh, and I made the link next to the lego club magazine because people will think its a link which is the link you gave me for the lego club magazine badge. Well, its not blue.Naiansa (talk) 00:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok, now I can't get the spear parts... :(Naiansa (talk) 13:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ... :P Naiansa (talk) 16:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) About your store.... Hey, about your store, can you add a rank 6 section? Right now add a Hypnotic Frequency Machine and then Secret Message 1, Secret Message 2,Secret Message 3, and Starreyed's Autograph? That's all for now. I just got rank 6 and realized I need to use some clicks to get the Gold Albums and Platnium Albums, so while I'm waiting for clicks to regenerate I'm trying to get all the Rank 6 Blueprints. It will take a while though. Then feel free to figure out the price for them. I can help with that though if you want. Not an urgent message, just a notice. Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 17:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sig Yeah, I preffer to have it. How do you do it?Naiansa (talk) 22:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Store Protecton Hi lcf, I was looking at your store and I noticed that you put the "Semi-protection" sign up and your store was not protected. If you can show me proof of any type of vandal to your store, I will gladly be able to protect it for you. k? Cheers, 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC) p.s. please respond soon, or I will have to take the "This page is semi protected" box off your store. You also did the EXACT same thing with your user page. Same thing from above applies. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 20:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I have removed the semi protect messages from your store and user page since you didn't reply. I also checked the history of your store and user page, and there was no proof of vandals on either. If you put them back up without a word from an admin saying it is ok, we are going to have some trouble we don't need. cheers, 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 18:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) HEY! Hey LCF! Loving the videos. And how did you do that 'how long you've been viewing this page thing'? And sorry for not answering you're questions! I think that's all. :P ᴥ۩ Aᴰᴀᴹᴌ¹ᴉ ۩ᴥ (talk) 09:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks buddy! ᴥ۩ Aᴰᴀᴹᴌ¹ᴉ ۩ᴥ (talk) 06:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Edit # contest Yeah, I wasn't kidding. where do you want the 50 clicks? P.S. made a new one, now to 171,900.Naiansa (talk) 22:31, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry it took a long time, but clicks sent except for the race and stunt modules. You need to set up them, more than once.Naiansa (talk) 22:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I will click on them tomarrow since I ran out of clicks(and arcade tokens).Naiansa (talk) 23:04, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I did, but I forgot to tell you. Sorry!Naiansa (talk) 23:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I've a question.. I saw that you edited something in the "my store" section at my talk page about 30 minutes ago, but I don't see any new messages and they seem all the same the last time we talked there. Was there something you wanted to tell me, becuase I can't find it. Sorry if I'm giving you any trouble! But anyways, thanks, Codyn329 (talk) 21:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I looked at the history. He just changed his signature. Hope this helps :) 02:56, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin? :P Um, when did you become an admin? lol, i just need you to remove that little Admin Gif. from you "about you" text box. It will confuse noobs about who is admin if they need help. your not in truoble, I just need you to understand :) 03:15, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Race and Stunt Modules Hey LEGOCityFan visit my page because I have set up my stunt track rank 3 for you. I will keep reseting it until you have 60 ribbons. :) Hugh-Z (talk) 00:35, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, do you still want help with Rank 3. I have loads of spare Rank 3 items and clicks if you need any help. Hugh-Z (talk) 05:39, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Lights I just wanted to let you know that i used your christmas lights on my stores page. I hope this is ok. Thanks! 21:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Badge links JSYK, DO NOT give the links to the SPA, OT, and BIO Club badge links out. :P Their supposed to be a secret. -Klint Good man. :P -Klint Hi :P Hey, nice to see you back :P 20:40, March 14, 2013 (UTC) also, can you vote in my '''RfA'? 21:02, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I would like to be hired for the store I am at rank two and click to go to my page, GN2029 sig edit Hi LCF, I just edited your sig because the new line in it was breaking formatting also the images are meant to be less than 30px tall. My sig edit. The sig policy Cheers 18:07, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :3 I gave a small sample for the side rail modules then 18tanzc and Stefan24 changed the background. and yes, there's finally a chat. :P Codyn329 (talk) 20:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Applying For Employment At Your Store Can I apply for your store? Any requirements? I am rank 4 and are pretty much on every day. AM i hired? Rejected? Hello?? Lavalloveseris (talk)